The present invention relates to new p-diaminobenzene derivative compounds and compositions for dyeing keratin fibers containing these new compounds.
Oxidation dye compounds have long attained substantial importance in the art of dyeing keratin fibers, especially hair dyeing. The dyeing caused by those compounds occurs by reaction of certain developer substances with certain coupler substances in the presence of a suitable oxidizing agent. For example, 2,5-diaminotoluene, 2,5-diaminophenylethylalcohol, p-aminophenol and 1,4-diaminobenzene can be mentioned as developer substances, while resorcinol, 4-chlororesorcinol, 1-naphthol, 3-aminophenol and derivatives of m-phenylendiamine can be mentioned as coupler substances.
There are numerous additional requirements for oxidation dye compounds that are used to dye human hair besides the color of the desired intensity. Thus the dye compounds must be unobjectionable in regard to toxicological and dermatological properties and must provide the desired hair color with a good light fastness, fastness to a permanent wave treatment, acid fastness and fastness to rubbing. The color of the hair dyed with the dye compounds in each case must be stable for at least 4 to 6 weeks to light, rubbing and chemical agents. Furthermore an additional requirement is the production of a broad palette of different color shades using different developer and coupler substances.
It is not possible to fulfill all the above-mentioned requirements with the currently known dye compounds.